


where you go, I go

by emocatboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocatboy/pseuds/emocatboy
Summary: они сбежали с выпускного ближе к четырём утра, прихватив только бутылку коньяка. // пьяные поцелуи, рассвет и нежность.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	where you go, I go

они сбежали с выпускного ближе к четырём утра, прихватив только бутылку коньяка. никто даже не пытался их остановить — картман тусовался возле столиков с закусками, кенни искал, к кому можно поприставать, а остальным было, в сущности, без разницы.

в глазах кайла бушевали искры счастья, когда они бежали по улицам, держась за руки. стэн отвечал широкой улыбкой и крепче сжимал чужую ладонь, огибая редких прохожих с громким смехом. ветер так и норовил сорвать с него шапку, поэтому приходилось придерживать её второй рукой — наверно, это выглядело очень глупо со стороны.

они останавливаются только возле дома кайла, чувствуя, как лёгкие сгорают от нехватки воздуха, но всё равно продолжая улыбаться. 

— родителей с айком не будет все выходные, — торжественно сообщает рыжий, наконец отдышавшись, и марш на это удовлетворённо хмыкает.

они сразу идут на крышу, прихватив только плед из гостиной. отсюда их никому не видно, зато открывается вид на весь город — место сразу же стало "их", когда они пару лет назад случайно нашли сюда проход через чердак.

пьют прямо из горла, ведь стесняться друг друга после всего пережитого просто глупо. алкоголь обжигает глотку, затуманивает разум, коверкает их речь. стэн лезет целоваться, и кайл забавно фырчит, но не сопротивляется, с энтузиазмом отвечая.

— в пизду школу, — довольно шепчет марш, оторвавшись от горьких из-за коньяка губ. брофловски хихикает и кивает, внезапно оттолкнув парня. тот удивлённо смотрит, как кайл достаёт из сумки тетради, берёт одну из них — кажется, история — и разрывает. на губах у него широкая улыбка, в которую стэн безбожно влюблён.

— определённо в пизду.

обрывки тетради разлетаются по крыше, и на периферии сознания проскальзывает мысль, что потом нужно будет убраться, но всё это потом. кайл снова падает рядом с ним на плед, и марш, не выдержав, притягивает его в объятия.

— как же я, блять, тебя обожаю, — шёпот срывается с его губ, и в ответ кайл чмокает парня куда-то в щёку.

они сидят в тишине, изредка целуясь, и на их глазах разгорается рассвет над спящим городом. перебирая рыжие пряди прижавшегося к его груди кайла, стэн тихо спрашивает:

— а что будет дальше?

— не знаю. но куда ты, туда и я.


End file.
